Undeadly Flames
by JessyBabe
Summary: Ember Rose has an unusual vampire ability. She can create and control fire. Hunted by her maker, she turns to the Cullen family for help. But will they take her in when her powers are out of her control?  Rated T just in case.


**As much as I wish I did, I do not own twilight. I do own my characters Ember Rose and Belial though!**

**Undeadly Flames**

Chapter 1: Burning Death 

_As I stare into the man's compassionless eyes, he begins to smile. I can clearly see the sharpness of his teeth, the paleness of his face and the strange redness of his eyes.  
"I have a proposition for you," He says, running one finger along my arm.  
"A p-proposition?" I stutter. This man's beauty is alluring yet at the same time I am frightened. His eyes aren't warm; they are cold, as cold as his touch.  
"Yes, a proposition. You see, I can see your future and I know that when you turn you will be great, brilliant in fact. I can make you immortal my dear. I can take away your pain. The only thing I ask in return is your full devotion," His pretty face smiles down on me.  
I can only imagine what I must look like to him. He is the only reason I'm still alive. He pulled me out of the burning building, not fearing the flames himself. My body is racked with pain; burnt to a crisp to about 90% of my body.  
I have nothing left to live for. My parents perished in the flames and I have no other family that I know about. I have no friends that mean enough to me to want to stay.  
"O-k-kay," I tell him, forcing my burnt lips to form words.  
He smiles, a brilliant smile that sends chills down my spine.  
"Then it shall be done," He says, lowering his lips to my neck.  
And then I start to burn all over again._

00

00

If I were alive I'm sure that this memory would plague me. It would keep me awake at night and haunt me in my dreams. But the truth is I'm not alive. I'm not even dead. I am somewhere in-between, wishing that I was in fact dead, but being too selfish to do anything about it. I just can't bring myself to do one of the few things that could kill someone like me.

I have been a vampire for a year now, an agonising year of getting used to what I have become and my unusual ability that came with it. Killing a human is not an experience that I relish, in fact I prefer to eat other vampires left-over's than killing a person myself. And even then I find it hard. I have no memories of my life as a human, besides the very last moment of my life when Belial changed me. I have no idea if the person whose blood I am consuming is a person I knew in my human life. Belial tells me this is something that shouldn't matter to me, something that I shouldn't even think about.

The other vampires who Belial changed don't think the way I do. They kill relentlessly and don't care who the person is that they are drinking from. They could be young, old or in-between, it doesn't matter; they all taste the same.

The only reason Belial changed any of us is that he could see our futures and the abilities we would have when we were fully changed. For some it was because of their skill at hunting. For others it was their ability to cause people and vampires great harm. Some were even chosen for the way they could tell the future, their brute strength or their beauty.

For me it was my ability to create fire. One tiny flick of my fingers and a bright ember would appear in the palm of my hand. Fire was one of the only things that could kill vampires, and I had the ability to control it. Belial used me to kill his subjects when they were overcome by bloodlust, when they were of no further use to him or to kill enemy vampires who wanted to control his coven.

I was Belial's fire angel, his prized possession.

But lately I have been getting visions of my human life and future events in the embers of fire that I create, future events that I _have_ to stop no matter what. So now I'm on the run, making my way to a town named Forks in search of the Cullen coven, hoping that they will take me in as one of their own and give me protection from Belial. There are rumours circling the vampire world that they are taking in vampires who wish to regain their humanity. I can only hope that those rumours are true.

**I hope you like my first chapter. I know it is short, but the next chapters will be longer. Please review!**


End file.
